Make It To Me
by iamjanejaneiam
Summary: If there was one word that Prudence Swan could have come up with to define the precarious situation she found herself placed in, it would be blindsided. If only she knew that it was the moment when their eyes met that nothing in her life would ever be the same. (Emmett/OC) (Edward/Rosalie)
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. Or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Okay readers, let's try this again. This is a repost, formerly known as "Feels Like Home", which I took down due plagiarism. However, after some time I decided 'screw whomever stole my story', that I liked the ideas I had too much to quit and give up. **This story is only posted on this site, nowhere else.** So if any of you are on other fanfic sites and see my story posted, I would really appreciate it if you let me know as I loathe the idea of someone else taking credit for my work. Thank you.

This is an Emmett/OC story obviously. Rosalie exists in this story and is with Edward. Bella and Edward will not be together in this story and it will not follow the plot of the books or movies—so I guess that means its AU—but only slightly because some aspects will still be present. And I know Bella with a sister isn't very original but hopefully my OC veers away from the numerous other OCs with a similar background. This story is rated M because there will eventually be adult themes in later chapters. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

" _My mind runs away to you_

 _With the thought I hope you'll see_

 _Can't see where it's wandered to_

 _But I know where it wants to be_

 _I'm waiting patiently though time is moving slow_

 _I have one vacancy and I wanted you to know that_

 _You're the one designed for me_

 _A distant stranger that I will complete_

 _I know you're out there we're meant to be_

 _So keep your head up and make it to me_

 _And make it to me"_

 _-Sam Smith_

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Sometime in the 1970's_

Alice Cullen was sitting on the couch flipping through an old edition of Vogue when a vision struck. 

* * *

_The skirt of the lavender dress blew in the breeze as her legs carried her around trees through the fallen leaves and branches. She tried to keep her breathing steady and as silent as possible so that it would be difficult for him to find her but she knew that it was no use._

 _He_ _ **did**_ _have the unfair advantage after all._

 _Just as she made to turn around another tree and hide from view, there he was. With a predatory smirk on his face and a playful gleam in his eyes._

 _She let out a gasp and stared with wide brown eyes as she slowly backed up but she didn't get anywhere._

 _In only two long strides, he reached out and pulled her in tightly to his chest—one arm wrapped securely around her waist and the other found its hand weaved through the strands of her dark brown curls at the nape of her neck tilting her head, that only reached up to his chest, so that their eyes locked on one another's._

 _He bent his head down. Their noses brushing against each other's as she drew in a shuddering breath._

" _Did you really think that you could hide?" He whispered against her soft, plump lips. "That there would be any place where I wouldn't find you?"_

 _Her eyes fluttered shut at his words and a gentle, serene smile finally formed upon her face._

" _It was worth a shot," She chuckled softly, playfully nudging her nose into his as their foreheads rested against one another's._

 _The arm around her waist left it as the hand began crawling up her side until it gently cupped her rosy cheek, finally pulling back so that he could lock his golden eyes onto her chocolate ones._

" _I've been waiting for you my whole life." He told her. "Knowing you were out there…but never knowing when I would find you, when you'd come to me."_

 _She smiled at him, her eyes alight with affection. Her hand coming up to cup his cheek as her thumb brushed over his bottom lip._

 _Until she finally whispered…_

" _I'm sorry to have kept you…"_

* * *

Finally, pulling from the vision, Alice blinked a few times before seeing her family gathered around her.

Her brother, Edward, had a knowing smile playing across his face, although it was slightly troubled.

Her husband, and mate, Jasper, could feel the joy she was exuding as the rest of the family looked on confused and in wonder at what she had seen.

Alice looked at all the faces that made up her family before her eyes finally landed on the one who mattered most at the moment.

And with three simple words, Emmett Cullen knew that his life—his existence—would never be the same.

"You found her."


	2. Chapter One

[Chapter inspiration song:"Blindsided", _Bon Iver_ ]

" _ **Life is made of so many moments that mean nothing. Then one day, a single moment comes along to define every second that comes after."**_ _–_ Sabaa Tahir, _An Ember in the Ashes_

* * *

If there was one word that Prudence Swan could have come up with to define the precarious situation she found herself placed in, it would be _**blindsided**_.

She wasn't expecting the onslaught of emotions that flooded her—emotions that forced her heart to skip beats and her stomach to flip-flop and flutter, emotions that caused her breath to hitch in her throat and struggle to draw oxygen into her lungs.

It was everything she felt the moment his eyes, eyes so golden like molten honey locked upon hers.

If only she knew that it was the moment when their eyes met that nothing in her life would ever be the same.

* * *

 _When it all began…_

Prudence Swan, or Prue, as she preferred to be called, stood at the end of her bed in her bath robe inspecting the outfits and trying to decide which she would wear for the first day of her freshman year.

On the outside she looked calm…collected…but on the inside she was a nervous wreck.

It was her first day of high school after all.

And even though she'd been in the same classes with the same people for the past three years, and that it would be the same kids she'd share classes with now, the girl was still anxious.

Since her sixth grade teacher, Mrs. Fitzpatrick, thought that the young girl already had the curriculum down pat, she thought that Prue could and would benefit more by being moved up a grade so that she would be challenged.

At the time, the young Swan jumped at the chance, excited that her teacher believed in her and the fact that her father was so proud. But since that occurrence, Prudence always felt like she had something to prove—that she always had to be the best to show her fellow peers that she deserved to sit beside them in class.

Forgetting the outfits for a moment, Prue walked over to her small closet where she reached down and grabbed the new pair of wedged ankle booties her mother had bought for her when she visited Phoenix for two weeks in the middle of summer.

Prue didn't understand why she still had to go visit her mother and older sister, Bella, when said sister refused to come to Forks to visit their father.

Since she had made the decision to live with her father fulltime when she was six years old, every year since then was composed of inconsistent phone calls and visits every few months to her mother Renee.

When Bella decided she didn't want to come to Forks anymore, it turned into an annual trip to California for the Swan sisters and their father until the visits from Bella stopped altogether.

Prue's father, Charlie, however, still forced Prue to Phoenix where her mother had recently shacked up with a new boyfriend.

The milk chocolate eyed brunette shook the aggravation and annoyance from her head and chuckled softly for a moment at how a simple pair of shoes could draw such thoughts and feelings from her.

"Prue!"

Said girl's head snapped to her closed door before hearing her father call for her again.

"If you're not down here in five minutes we're both gonna be late."

Prue huffed, opening her bedroom door and yelling down to her father that she was almost ready before slamming it shut again.

She rushed back to her bed and quickly grabbed the outfit she was leaning towards wearing, shucking her robe and hurriedly pulling the garments on.

Once she was dressed and her shoes were on the right feet, the five foot three-inch teen stood in front of her floor length mirror checking herself over.

Prue made sure the chambray shirt was neatly tucked in and smoothed out before bringing her hands up to her neck and straightening out the gold chain that held a 'P' pendant and a small garnet heart—her birthstone.

"Prudence Grace!"

She jumped, startled as her bedroom door swung open and her father appeared in the threshold.

Charlie Swan was about to speak again, but instead his brows knitted as he frowned, noticing what his youngest daughter was wearing and it wasn't long before he voiced his thoughts—at the same time Prue voiced hers.

"What are you wearing?"

"Do I look like I belong in high school?"

They shared a look; Prue's hopeful and her father's quizzical.

"Don't you think that's a little much?" Charlie Swan asked his daughter, all thoughts of being late going out the window.

Horror filled Prue's face as she took in her father's words.

"Oh my God!" She murmured frantically looking at the older man with furrowed brows and turning back to the mirror, eyes flickering back and forth between the clothes she was wearing and her dad's reflection. "Is it? Should I change into something else?"

The chief of police shook his head.

"We don't have time." He uttered. "Grab your things. You're gonna be late for school and I'm gonna be late for work."

"Daddy, you're the boss, you can be as late as you want to be." Prue stated matter of fact. "Now should I change?"

With hands on her hips, pursed lips and an exasperated and eager look on her face and in her eyes, the Swan girl awaited her dad's opinion.

It was laughable that Prue was asking for her father's fashion advice.

He was in his uniform day in and day out.

The only time he wasn't was when he got those few weekends off and it was jeans and a tee shirt, kicking back on the couch watching whatever sports game was on.

Charlie Swan was without a doubt a simple man. An introvert he was and as awkward and uncomfortable as one could be with their feelings, Prue's dad didn't always have a lot to say.

But if there was one thing no one would ever be able to deny, it was the love he had for his daughter, and she felt it every time he patted her on the shoulder, or when he gave her his small gentle smile with a twinkle in his eye.

It was the same look he was giving her now.

"Well?" she asked.

Charlie chuckled at his daughter.

"You look fine, except you're missing half your skirt." He told her, turning and walking down the hall and towards the stairs. "I'll burn it later. Now we gotta go. Grab your things, I'll meet you out in the car."

* * *

Prue sat in the passenger seat of her father's police cruiser as he navigated the streets towards the high school, the pads of her fingers stroking the slippery fabric of her parka's hem that she had grabbed from the coat rack at last-minute knowing without a doubt that it was going to be a cloudy, drizzle filled day.

It always was in Forks and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"You nervous?"

Charlie's voice broke through the silence, the corner of his lips lifting just a tad as his daughter glanced at him.

"It's my first day of high school." She reminded him, before jesting, "I don't expect you to remember your first day seeing as it was like…forty years ago."

Prue's dad let out a soft chuckle.

"There's not even four hundred kids in the entire school. You've known these kids for years." Charlie responded. "Besides I told you about the new doctor that moved into town with his family—Dr. Cullen?"

When his daughter gave a nod of recognition at the name, Charlie continued.

"His kids are gonna be starting this year as well, and unlike you, they don't know anyone."

Prue rolled her eyes at her father's logic.

He did have a point after all.

New people in Forks were rare and she knew that Dr. Cullen's children would be looked at like they were exhibits in a museum. The entire high school class would stare at them like they had never seen human beings before.

Just as her father pulled into the school parking lot, small wet drops began to rain down from the sky in a soft drizzle.

Prue watched as the few kids that were left milling around the lot rushed towards the entrance to the school to get out of the rain and took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves that reached an all-time high.

As Charlie pulled up to the drop off port, the teenage girl leaned over the center console land and pressed a small kiss to her father's rough cheek, murmuring her love and thanks before reaching down and grabbing her school bag from the floor.

The chief of police mumbled with a reminder that he would be a little late in picking her up with ruddy cheeks at the sign of affection, before his daughter opened the car door and stepped out, pulling the hood of her parka over her head to protect herself and her braided hair—which took all summer for her to perfect—from the cold rain.

Saying her goodbyes, Prue slammed the door shut and turned to face the front doors of her new school, it was only a moment later that she finally found the courage to make her way inside.

* * *

The Cullen's stood in the corridor outside the auditorium and library.

Students ranging from freshmen and seniors and both grades in between kept sneaking glances while checking the papers posted on the bulletin boards searching for their home room while some even stared outright.

"What are we doing just standing around?" Emmett questioned with lips barely moving.

His big, burly frame was leaning up against a wall, his muscled arms crossed over his chest causing him to appear even wider and more intimidating, as his siblings stood around him.

Alice and Edward were the only two who knew what they were waiting for.

Or better yet _who_ they were waiting for.

They kept sharing glances that were anything but secret to their mates. The only one who was oblivious to what was going on was Emmett who didn't bother paying attention to his adopted sister and brother's actions.

Jasper, while trying to ignore the blood rushing through veins that surrounded him, could feel the anxiousness and excitement that Alice was emitting and was already putting the pieces together as the one thing the pixie like vampire got this eager over the past few decades was the thought of one girl.

Suddenly, a large grin took over her face and Jasper felt his own lips curve slightly at the onslaught of happiness that overwhelmed his senses, courtesy of his wife.

Alice chanced a glance over to her brother whose head had snapped to the doors of the school.

Emmett's amber eyes had gone searching the moment the scent of vanilla and warm spices assaulted his senses leaving him in a daze.

Finally, he found the source and if his heart was still beating it would have stopped the moment the source pulled down the hood covering their head, and he finally was able to look upon the face of the one girl whose face he had only seen over the last thirty years on paper.

The face of a girl whose name he didn't even know.

At least not yet.

* * *

 _ **Sometime in the 1970s**_

" _You found her."_

 _Alice turned to Jasper before asking him to grab a sketch pad. In less than a second, he returned to her and handed over not only the pad of paper, but also a pencil._

 _The vampire's hand moved rapidly over the page, the graphite of the pencil making fluid and curved strokes on the paper until the shape finally began to take form._

 _Tendrils of hair that had parted from a braid delicately framed an angular, yet soft face._

 _Full, pouty lips were upturned in a gentle smile showcasing just the slightest indentations of dimples._

 _The face Alice was drawing was quickly turning into the girl who Edward had seen in his sister's vision—the one that would be Emmett's reason for living and not just existing._

 _Alice's hand finally stopped its brisk movements and she set the pencil down on the cushion beside her, her eyes never leaving the face of the girl she had seen in her broad shouldered brother's arm._

" _This was how she was looking at him…" she told her family, her musical voice a hushed whisper tinged with longing. "This was how she looked at you."_

 _She turned her amber orbs to Emmett before she picked the sketch pad up from her lap and handed it over to him; his long and thick fingered, powerful hands—attached to thick wrists and muscular forearms that then led up to beefy biceps—reached out with a gentleness that most would see as unlikely coming from such a brawny man as himself._

 _Such a normally controlled man's body vibrated with nerves…with his anxiousness._

 _If he could breathe, his breath would have been stolen from his lungs the moment he set his eyes upon page, a new sense of urgency enveloping all of his senses._

* * *

And now the search…the wait…was over.

Emmett moved his herculean frame away from the wall he was propped up against and his eyes followed her every move, watching as she walked over to one of the bulletins close by the housed the surnames beginning with the letter 'S'.

He observed as her finger trailed down until she landed upon what was her name and across the paper to the number that listed her home room.

She was so close and yet to Emmett, so far away.

He was so lost in his thoughts, in his vision of _her_ that he was blind to everything else going on around him, he didn't even notice when Alice moved away from their family and 'accidentally' bump into the fair skinned brunette until he saw a smile cross her plump, pink lips and the sound of her voice as she apologized.

* * *

As soon as Prue was inside the school she made her way over to the bulletin boards that posted home room numbers, mocha eyes searching over the pages, pointer finger strolling over the smooth surface until she finally came across her name.

She was completely unaware of the many sets of topaz colored eyes that followed her around the hall.

Just as she stepped away from the board and went to walk away, the young teenage girl bumped into a hard figure.

"I'm so sorry." Turning around, she swiftly, and profusely apologized for not watching where she was going, her ivory cheeks taking on a bright blush color.

Her words stopped however when she finally saw just who she bumped into.

The girl was only a few inches shorter than herself, her eyes a warm gold, with hair cut short and flawless skin—an unearthly beauty—and she kind of reminded Prue of a fairy.

"No, no." the girl reassured, her melodic voice entrancing Prue. "It was my fault. I'm Alice."

Finally, she had a name and since she didn't recognize the girl before her, she assumed that these had to have been the new students her father told her about.

"I'm Prudence," the Swan girl introduced. "Prudence Swan. But I prefer Prue."

A chuckle pulled her attention from Alice and to behind her where a bronzed haired boy…man…model…she couldn't choose a word that would adequately describe him.

Prue not knowing that he had heard her fumble around in her head the popular Bond quote as she introduced herself.

Turning back to the girl who stood in front of her she quickly noticed the few similarities between said girl and the man-boy-model before hypothesizing that they had to have been siblings.

"You must be Dr. Cullen's children." It came out as a question lingering as a statement and she awaited confirmation.

Alice eagerly nodded her head before reached out and grasping Prue's hand, who almost flinched away at how cold it was.

"We're going to be great friends!"

Prue's rich mocha eyes widened and her stare snapped away from looking peculiarly at Alice's hand around her own and to the girl herself, who was gazing at her with a beaming smile, her teeth completely straight and pearly white, almost as if she was enamored.

Prue just thought that she was crazy.

"Great." She laughed out with a smile that appeared more like a grimace.

But it wasn't like Alice noticed through all of her excitement.

* * *

Edward choked down a laugh and started to cough in an attempt to disguise it, but the mirth was present in his golden orbs as he heard the sarcastic and uncomfortable 'yay!' that was voiced in Prue's head at Alice's proclamation.

It appeared that his sister's peppiness was too much for the Swan girl at the moment.

He glanced at Jasper as he heard his brother's thoughts and agreed that the girl seemed to be overwhelmed.

Alice gently tugged on the hand that she was holding, not wanting to hurt the human girl and began to introduce her to the family.

* * *

Alice introduced Prue first to Edward—finally he had a name instead of boy-man-model which she had been calling him in her head.

Edward was a bronzed haired god and as he smiled and said a soft hello, his topaz eyes were sharp, holding a knowing expression.

Next, was Rosalie; and if Prue had thought that Alice had been beautiful, nothing could compare the girl who looked like she belonged on a runway in Milan or the pages of the most elite fashion magazine.

She was devastatingly gorgeous—ethereal even—her eyes were golden like her two siblings although, instead of being bright and warm like Alice's, Rosalie's were reminded the young Swan of glaciers.

But though the statuesque blonde's eyes gaze was icy and cold, and her face held a slightly sour countenance, both features softened just a tad bit as Prue smiled in greeting.

* * *

This was what Rose was waiting for. She had always held on to a small amount of guilt when it came to Emmett; in not giving him a choice on whether to die or live in perdition.

And this girl was his chance at an actual forever. At least an 'ever' where he could actually live instead of just existing—a life where he wouldn't be alone.

The brawny man always put up a front but Rose knew that he was envious that they all had found their soul mates while he was stuck, waiting and wondering when his own would make it to him…when they would make it to each other.

The golden eyed blonde's unbeating heart broke a little for the human as she thought of the only way things could end and the disagreement and unmade promise that took place all those years ago.

Her eyes closing a moment at recalling her brother's pained voice…the memory flashing through her mind.

* * *

 _ **Sometime in the 1970s**_

" _Where is she?" Emmett questioned with a feral yet aggrieved growl, eyes pained with the ache and desperation of finding his mate—his love. "How do I find her?"_

 _Jasper, who had been sitting next to Alice, suddenly sensed both his mate's, and Edward's unease._

" _What is it?" he asked as he reached out and placed a hand on Alice's knee in comfort, his own honey orbs flickering between the two just as his family had begun to do as soon as he had spoken._

 _Edward and Alice shared an unsure look; silently speaking with one another—Alice, through her thoughts, and Edward his eyes._

 _Finally, the latter let out a sigh and turned away from Alice to address their family._

" _She's human."_

 _Edward closed his eyes in memory of the heartbeat he had heard—the pounding against the girl's chest as she gazed up at Emmett with nothing but love and adoration, fingers gently stroking across the planes of his face as if trying to memorize every feature—loudly echoing throughout his mind and throughout the forest they had been standing in._

 _The words spoken had been but a whisper…a light drizzle of rain pattering against a window pane._

 _Her heartbeat had been like rolling thunder; like harsh waves crashing and slapping against the ocean's shore—a hurricane._

" _What?" Rosalie exclaimed dumbfounded. "How is Emmett's mate human? How is that possible?"_

 _The honey-haired blonde furiously spat out her questions as if her husband and sister has all the answers._

 _When she received no response, she reeled towards her husky brother, the one that she herself saved and condemned all at the same time._

 _If she could have chosen for herself, Rose would have chosen death._

 _There were things that she still wanted…things that she would never be able to have now that she was immortal, but if there was one thing—the one person—who made this eternity worth living, it was Edward, and she had him from the moment she was turned._

 _Even though their relationship, their love, took time to build and develop, she still had him._

 _Rose never had to take his life._

 _Not the way that Emmett would have to take that poor girl's._

 _The same way that she stole his._

 _At that thought, she deflated, tensing as Edward's hand came up to squeeze her shoulder and avoiding Jasper's gaze as he felt her emotions, as her husband read her mind._

 _Guilt._

 _At how she stole Emmett's mortality from him…how she stole his choice._

 _And when this girl was found, when her family entered her life, she would be doomed from the beginning._

 _Rose knew that when they found her, that there would be_ _ **no way**_ _that Emmett would be able to live without her. To let her go on to live a human life._

 _Many that knew her would say the same thing, even her family—that she was self-absorbed, materialistic, and even shallow._

 _However, if there was one thing that her family knew that others did not was how envious Rosalie was of the humans she was surrounded by in school; at how they would be able to have everything that she had hoped to have…that she had once dreamed of and now out of reach._

" _Promise me," she whispered as her gaze locked on Emmett's. "Promise me that if she doesn't want this, if she doesn't want to be like us, that you won't force it. That the choice is hers."_

 _Rosalie's bottom lip quivered and her throat was tight as if it were thick with tears, though it was impossible for any to ever fall._

" _Please, Emmett."_

 _Now she was practically begging him, pleading with earnest for him to make this promise._

 _Emmett's jaw clenched and his amber eyes were like ice—ice that was rapidly melting._

" _I can't." His eyes clenched tightly shut as he shook his head before reopening them, his firm gaze locking on his sister's again. "I can't promise you that Rosie…I won't."_

* * *

Emmett's eyes never left Prue's form, his mind cataloged every tilt of her head, every upturn of her mouth as she smiled and the lilt of her voice as she softly spoke.

The vampire would have found it far too painful to even attempt to pull his gaze away from the girl who plagued his thoughts for over thirty years.

He watched, topaz eyes anchored and unmoving as Alice introduced her to Jasper whose face, from what he could see from his peripheral, held a grimace, lithe body stiff and Emmett knew that he was struggling being around all of the blood.

It was a struggle for all of them—they always felt the burn…the hunger.

For a moment, Emmett wondered what Prue was feeling and he decided he would ask Jasper as soon as he was able to, when she wasn't around to cloud his vision and thoughts—although he knew that she would always be present in his mind.

He was broken from his thoughts when Alice's voice penetrated his hearing.

* * *

"And this, is my brother Emmett."

Prue turned with Alice and her eyes locked on to a hulking frame, traveling from the ground up, she noted that he had long, legs that were thick with muscle.

His hips were slim and his abs could be seen through the navy blue Henley shirt that was stretching out across, as her eyes journeyed further up, his barrel-chest.

 _Emmett_ was definitely not a boy.

With a shaky breath, bright moon-eyed milk chocolate eyes took in his broad shoulders before roaming up his thick neck before scanning over thin, yet pouty, pink lips.

Her sight wandered over sharpened bone structure before landing on liquid pools of gold…her breath was finally stolen from her completely and Prue was pretty sure her heart stopped the exact moment their eyes met.

A lump formed in Prue's throat as his eyes seared into her own.

She wasn't expecting the impact…she wasn't expecting time to feel as if it froze and her heart to swell.

It was like she was seeing the sun for the first time; as if she was just cured of blindness and was witnessing the sun, the moon, they starry night sky, and all the beauty of nature in between.

A sudden wave of calm hit her and she took a deep breath.

"Hi," she breathed out, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, finally feeling able to breathe.

Prue's eyes held a luminous glow, her cheeks flushed rose, and she was working extra hard trying to contain the large grin that wanted to break free from her lips.

Her muscles—her mind—won out and her plump lips split, pearly white teeth shining as her cheeks deeply dimpled.

She didn't know why she was feeling this way.

She didn't even know what it was exactly that she was feeling as it was something that had never occurred before.

"Hi."

Emmett's deep, husky voice sent a shiver down the teenage girl's spine and his own face contained a smile which only broadened until his own dimples appeared, eyes crinkling at the corners.

Prue couldn't turn away from the eyes that held her prisoner.

They were both so focused on one another, stuck in tunnel vision, never breaking away from the other's gaze, that they didn't notice the soft smiles Rose and Edward shared as they watched the interaction, or the beaming Alice who was almost bouncing off the walls with barely containable excitement, and even though Jasper was trying to calm her down a bit, his own soft smile was present on his face.

* * *

Prue recalled the car ride to school.

How she had joked with her father about his age…that he didn't remember his first day of high school.

She wasn't sure if she would remember her first day either.

Whether it be what classes she had, what she learned third period or last, or if a teacher had left a profound effect on something that they had taught.

What Prudence Swan did know, is that while she may not remember the day, she would always remember the moment that she met Emmett Cullen.

She would always remember how she felt the moment that his molten honeyed eyes burned bright as they pierced her own.

Or how, even though she didn't know it right then and there, it was that moment when she had reached 'the point of no return'.


	3. Chapter Two

[Chapter inspiration song: _"For The First Time",_ John Legend]

" _ **A simple 'hello' would do, thank you very much**_." – Winnie the Pooh

* * *

Prue stood at her locker, it was definitely smaller than the one she had in middle school, and as she turned the dial lock again, she realized, hard to open.

More like damn near impossible.

Students were fluttering about around her, some stopping at lockers of their own; others chatting with friends about the summer break and there were even a few that were hurrying to get to class.

She was oblivious to the stares and whispers that were directed at her, however.

This morning, Prue had gotten her locker open on the second try, which surprised her seeing as she was still trembling due to her nerves what had occurred this morning. If she didn't get it open again soon, she'd be late to third period and seeing as it was an advanced class, she wanted to make a good impression on the teacher.

For the fifth time, the teenage girl turned the dial, chocolate eyes glancing briefly at where the combination was listed on her schedule before flickering to the lock.

 _12-42-7._

 _Right. Left past zero—past 42. Keep going left. Right._

She pulled on the locked and when didn't click open she let out a huff of anger, kicking the locker that was beneath hers.

The brunette heard a deep chuckle, but before she could turn in the direction it came from, she was suddenly enveloped by a burly frame— _his_ burly frame.

Prue didn't know how she knew it was him, but she did, she just did.

Large, muscular arms reached around from either side of her. His barrel-chest pressing firmly into her back causing her heart to speed up and her stomach to unleash butterflies again.

"Having some trouble?" Emmett asked with a smirk on his lips, lips that were so close to brushing against the shell of Prue's ear.

Said girl jumped at the feeling and for a moment, she seethed at the nerve of him.

She had just met him this morning. Where did he find the audacity to invade her personal space and cause her mind to go foggy with just a small touch and simple words?

A large paw-like hand rested on the beat up, paint-stripped locker next to hers, his other, came around to gently grasp Prue's, which was dwarfed in his, pulling it away from the dial lock before he took hold of it himself.

The Swan girl's brows furrowed and fire filled her eyes before she nudged his hand away from the dial and moved away from him, stepping off to the side.

"I'm fine." She informed him, a little ounce of smarminess coating her tone. "I am perfectly capable of opening it myself."

As she stared up at him with her hands on hips that were still beginning to take their final shape and curves, and an ambivalent look in her eyes, Emmett's own orbs, which remained anchored on her, widened and sparkled with amusement, an eyebrow cocked in surprise, his lips spreading to reveal an entertained smile.

He was fully enjoying his mate's sass.

"By all means," he moved away from her locker waving a hand in a grand gesture towards it, but only to lean a broad shoulder against the one beside hers, crossing one of his ankles over the other.

Prue sucked her teeth, eyes narrowing darkly at his hulking frame, and the gleeful smile that showcased his deep-set dimples, before turning smug.

She walked the two steps to her locker, ignoring Emmett's gaze and grasped the knob.

 _Please work._

Prue kept pleading in her head as she turned the dial.

 _12-42-7._

 _Right. Left past zero—past 42. Keep going left. Right._

Her lids clenched tightly as she prayed silently to every God that existed for her damn locker to open.

Prue's mocha eyes reopened and she took a deep breath, fully aware of Emmett's golden orbs penetrating the side of her head, no doubt enjoyment clear on his face.

Pulling on the lock, it didn't unlatch. Fury rose inside her and she kept tugging in frustration before she abruptly stopped, her head snapping a refocused, albeit exasperated, glare onto Emmett who was quietly snickering to himself at her actions.

* * *

He was highly amused at Prue's frustration.

And for a moment he laughed at the irony of her name.

Prudence sure wasn't being very sensible at the moment.

Emmett's mind wandered back to this morning when he had first met her. The one person who he had been searching for, for all of these years, and he finally found her.

* * *

" _She's a baby!" Rosalie exclaimed under her breath, reeling at Emmett as soon as Prue walked away, Alice trailing along beside her to their home rooms which were in the same hall._

 _When Emmett had tried to follow after, the blonde beauty quickly stopped him in his tracks._

" _Leave her alone!"_

 _The hulky vampire let out a sarcastic laugh at Rosalie's demand._

" _You're funny."_

 _He tried to step around her but Rose wasn't allowing it._

" _I'm serious Emmett. She's a freshman; that means she's fourteen years old!" She hissed, topaz eyes narrowing into icy slits. "Let Alice befriend her, but you stay away!"_

 _Jasper was standing by, exasperated at his siblings arguing when Edward butted in._

" _I don't think Alice is going to help any." His bronze hair was perfectly coiffed as he butted in, an amused expression on his face. "Prudence thinks she's kind of crazy."_

" _She's just not used to Alice's temperament." Jasper tried to defend, whether it was Prue or his mate, only Edward knew the correct answer._

 _Suddenly both the Cullen and Hale brothers faced their sister and mate's wrath._

" _Are you agreeing with this?" Rose sneered. "Why am I the only one—"_

" _It's inevitable Rosalie." Jasper cut her off before she could finish her thought. "They will be together, its best she gets used to us now, because some day Prue will find out the truth."_

 _Emmett slapped his brother on the chest in gratitude, grinning at his support and tossed a mocking look at his sister._

 _It was Rosalie's expression that soon turned smug however at Jasper's next words._

" _But Rose is right," The honey haired vampire agreed partly with his sister. "You should give Prue some space. Don't jump right in. She did only just meet you this morning. And she_ _ **is**_ _young."_

 _Emmett huffed in annoyance before casting a glance at Edward looking for support, but Edward shrugged his shoulders, silently acknowledging that he agreed._

 _Looking like a puppy scolded, Emmett grabbed his bag from the floor, stalking away with his figurative tail between his legs._

 _His mood brightened significantly the further he was away from his nagging siblings._

 _It wasn't like he would_ _ **listen**_ _to them anyways._

 _It was_ _ **just**_ _their opinions._

 _After all, he_ _ **did**_ _have Alice on his side._

* * *

After his last class, Emmett had sought out Alice, who had told him that she shared both classes with Prue this morning, and that Edward even had one with the two of them.

He took in her newfound knowledge of all things Prue.

She seemed to be a perfectionist when it came to her short, well kempt nails, she kept inspecting them during lessons, even going as far as pulling out a nail file to round out an edge that seemed to be a little too square.

In both classes her binders were neatly organized: all things were color coded, highlighters in three separate colors—green for what she already knew and understood, yellow for subjects she was unsure of, and red for what she just couldn't for the life of her understand.

 _Those were Alice's_ _ **exact**_ _words._

Prue also appeared to have a habit of chewing on the caps of her pens, in English, second period, she had gone to chew on her pen when she noticed it was a clicky one, the Swan girl quickly tossed it back into her bag and pulled out the correct pen, which clearly had seen some better days.

Emmett soaked in every word Alice said like she was telling him the meaning of life—which, if one really thought of it, was Prue now—at least she was **his** meaning.

When Alice had informed her older brother, by human age alone, that she had seen Prue's schedule and that he had his next class with the Swan girl, he grinned widely, not even bothering saying goodbye or give his thanks to his sister before he left to find the human girl.

Emmett stopped at the end of a hall and he breathed in deeply, the smell of fresh blood burning like a blazing flame in his throat but he caught it.

 _Vanilla. Cinnamon. Ginger. Cardamom_. She smelled like pumpkin pie.

If there was one thing that Emmett remembered from his human life, no matter how distant and blurry the memory was, it was the smell of his old home around the holidays. His mother and younger sister used to spend the long winter days baking.

That's what Prue's scent reminded him of.

Following the inviting aroma, he turned a few corners before finally spotting her couple of yards down, amusement beginning to display across his face.

Her brow was furrowed and he could tell she was frustrated…upset.

Emmett didn't need to have Jasper's power when the emotions were clear as day painted upon her angular, ivory-toned face.

He observed her for only a moment longer before closing in on her, other students moving out of his way, their eyes turning to follow and witness his destination, for he was walking—okay it was more like strutting—like a man with a purpose.

When his purpose became clear, students around flew into a tizzy, quick to whisper into friends ears all they knew about they knew about the new family, and now they would have more gossip and Prudence Swan, the chief's daughter, seemed to be at the center of it.

Emmett ignored the things said about his family but puffed up his chest, making his herculean figure even more imposing when his mate's name came from their chattering mouths, his glare deadly, golden eyes narrowed into slits.

That was the beginning of the story of how he found Prue—by her locker, kicking it in anger—now he was leaning up against the one next to hers, watching in amusement as she tried for the umpteenth time to open it; just so that she could prove him wrong.

Her petite frame leaned forward, resting her forehead on the cold metal of her locker. Slowly, she turned her head to face him.

He tried not to let his smugness show, boy did he try—but only just barely.

His molten honey colored eyes flickered away from her briefly and just past her.

At the end of the hall stood Rosalie, fury written across her twisted features as she looked between the two.

"You just don't listen, do you?" She hissed under her breath, full lips barely moving.

Emmett heard her just fine with his enhanced hearing and he lifted his arm to wave lazily at his sister, his already smug expression turning up ten notches.

Ignoring his sister, he turned back to Prue, her plump bottom lip pulled between her teeth and Emmett took an unneeded deep breath.

Lifting a hand, his thumb rubbed her bottom lip from between her teeth, an action that he cursed himself in his head for, because as soon as his cold thumb make contact with her warm, blush pink lip, Prue took a step back, clearing her throat.

"I…I think…" she stumbled over her words and Emmett could hear her heart pick up in tempo again. "I think I need that help after all."

Her pupils were blown wide, her throat tight as her stomach flip-flopped along to the thundering beat of her heart.

* * *

As soon as Prue felt his thumb against the skin of her slightly chapped bottom lip, she was soaring.

However, her confusion at the situation caused her discomfort.

She had just met him this morning and only exchanged a hello.

In the 7th grade, she was out of place, everyone was a year older than her—when Prue was turning eleven, they were turning twelve. She was known as the police chief's daughter to everyone that she came across.

Everyone in her grade thought she was a show off, a know it all, all for the one fact that she skipped a grade. And if she was being honest with herself, it was only because she was good at math, and Mrs. Fitzpatrick favored her—but only slightly.

Prue remembered when she was in the 8th grade. It was almost a year ago, just before Thanksgiving break when she developed her crush on Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory laughed when she confided in them.

Since that day, Prue kept to herself, focusing on her studies and occasionally talked with Angela Weber, who, although she was friends with Lauren and Jessica, was a sweet girl.

She remembered the humiliation she felt when Mike came up to her and told her he thought it was cute that she liked him but told her it wasn't going to happen. Then he walked over to the duo of devils and laughed.

Prue should've stuck the gum in the roots of Lauren's hair instead of the ends.

Her crush on Mike developed over the year she had classes with him. He had the cute golden retriever thing going on.

Emmett, although he was only a sophomore—Prue would have to check his birth certificate—was all big, strong, muscly, man. That was plan to see as his shirt was stretched tightly across them, displaying every rock of perfection.

Getting lost in her thoughts as her mocha eyes dreamily trailed over all 6 foot something inches of him, just as they did this morning when they were first introduced, Prue could see the power in every inch of his firm—

She broke from her thoughts as fingers snapped in her face, a beet red blush starting at her neck and continuing upwards in embarrassment and horror at being caught staring.

Emmett grinned at her knowingly before stepping in front of her locker, his long fingers swiftly turning the dial.

Prue's brows furrowed in confusion as he unlatched the lock and swung her locker door open.

"How did you know my combination?" She questioned, stepping in front of the cubbyhole and exchanging the books in her bag for her history class and the classes she would have after lunch.

"I watched you put it in when you _attempted_ to open it." Emmett whispered to her teasingly.

Once Prue had everything she needed for class, she slammed her locker shut, latching the lock closed in dread at the fact that at the end of the day, she would have to open it again.

She turned to tell Emmett goodbye when suddenly, her bag was ripped away from her and slung over his broad shoulder.

"I'll walk you to class."

Prue tensed slightly when she felt his large, cold hand slide under her braid to rest on the back of her neck, gently steering her in the right direction.

"We have it together." Emmett clarified only adding to the confused state the teenage girl was in.

How did he know that?

A shiver ran down her spine, whether it was from the chill of his strong hand or the fact that his thumb was softly stroking the skin on the side of her neck.

* * *

Her _**jugular**_.

Emmett could feel it pumping rapidly, blood flowing quickly through the large vein, as he repeatedly brushed his thumb over her soft skin.

He breathed in deeply and was overcome with her scent. The vanilla and warm spices.

Not her _blood_.

Her blood didn't affect him.

And that thought exhilarated him.

He had felt her tense and he almost pulled away as it stabbed at his unbeating heart but he kept it there a beat longer, glad to feel it ebb away a moment later and a shiver to replace it.

Emmett didn't want to scare her, to cause her to have a reason to fear him, or to even think he was a creep, but he couldn't help himself.

He had waited thirty years and now he had her. He couldn't help that he just wanted to be close to her, to touch her, to feel her skin against his—even if that skin was the palm of his hand against her arm, or in this case, her neck.

He just needed to know if she was really and that she wasn't just an illusion—some daydream playing in his head like some tortuous trick.

Prue tensed again and Emmett quickly averted his eyes to her, checking her over. He saw her milk chocolate orbs flickering around at the students that were still lingering in the hallway, it seemed that she just noticed their stares.

Trailing his large palm from her neck, he reached down and grasped her hand in his, completely consuming it.

She gasped softly turning her head that only reached up to his chest, eyes wild as they locked with his own.

"Excuse you!" She hissed under her breath, tugging on her hand and flickering skittish eyes around the halls. "Who do you think you are?"

Emmett did not release her hand, his grip only tightening, which forced her words to catch in her throat.

She again, saw her classmates whisper behind hands, averting their gazes when Prue looked them in the eye. Some though, were brave enough to hold her stare, giving her icy glares.

One that stuck out however, was Lauren.

Her face was red and her body quaked with rage.

"She asked me out this morning." His husky voice whispering words into her ears pulled her look away from her classmate and back to the hulking man-boy strolling along beside them.

"You're going to make people talk." Prue scolded. "I don't want people to talk. I'm the chief of police's daughter. I can't have rumors starting."

Emmett thought about his family. How they were supposed to keep a low profile and not bring unneeded attention to themselves. Yes, people always gossiped and chattered when they moved to a new town—it was inevitable with their appearance and situation.

But the fact that Prue was so concerned about it tugged at his heart strings.

He stopped walking, glaring over at the Mallory girl with narrowed eyes, clearly frightened, the platinum blonde, slammed her locker shut, rushing away with not so much as a glance back.

"Ignore them." He told her, well to her ears it sounded like an order. "They're not worth your time. They're just…she's just mad because I'm paying attention to you and not her. I've met plenty of girls like her in my lifetime and they all end up the same."

Prue looked aggravated. She had just met him and she didn't know what it was that was happening, but it was sure as hell happening way too fast.

"Well I don't want your attention!"

A look of hurt flashed across his face and the young Swan girl instantly regretted her words.

Her mouth opened and closed, trying to find words but unable to.

The next time she tried to pull her hand from his firm grasp she was successful and she quickly rushed off to her history class.

Prue only realized at the last second, just as she walked through the door, that Emmett still had her bag.

* * *

"Well I don't want your attention!"

Emmett couldn't stop the hurt from flashing against his face.

He felt numb. In all of his existence, he could never recall feeling the way that Prue had made him feel the instant those words left her lips.

His heart, a heart that hadn't beat in over 65 years, was feeling as though it had cracked and began to crumble to pieces bit by bit.

When he felt Prue's soft and small hand trying to pull from his own, he let her, immediately missing its warmth.

He didn't know how long he was standing there, he only pulled away from his heartache when his brother's hand was placed on his shoulder in comfort and a wave of happiness washed over him like a blanket.

"She's confused, Emmett." Jasper told him, as he led his hulky brother to their class. "She doesn't understand what's going on…You're a stranger to her. You need to move slow and give her time to get comfortable. Just be her friend for now."

"But she…" Emmett shook his head, jaw clenching in pain and sorrow.

"She didn't mean what she said." The honey blond vampire informed his younger brother. "She was sad, she just doesn't know why it hurt her when she hurt you. Give her time, go slow, and don't rush it. Rosalie is right, she's just a child."

When they finally arrived at the classroom, Emmett's imposing figure filled up the door frame as his eyes flickered over the students to find the one he sought most.

Amber orbs found her standing in the corner with another girl. She was much taller than Prue, glasses sat on the bridge of her nose and mousy brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

A small smile was gracing Prue's face as she talked softly with the other girl.

As the room started quieting down due to the students finally taking notice him and Jasper, he watched as her chocolate eyes followed everyone else's, before soon, they locked upon his.

She looked nervous, he could see it in the way she twitched her lips in some sort of grimacing smile towards him.

Emmett's own smile was a gentle one laced with understanding as he made his way over to her.

When he finally stood before her, completely dwarfing her frame, her smile turned more sincere.

"I like your bag." She complimented teasingly, warm brown eyes brightening if only a little—the smallest ounce of uncertainty was still present.

Emmett was confused for only a moment when he heard Jasper chuckle, his brother motioning to Prue's bag that was still slung over his broad shoulder.

The navy bag that had a rosy pink floral print.

* * *

"I don't know." Emmett smiled with confidence—something that Prue noticed he seemed to exude from every pore. "I think it's my style."

Emmett had a presence that caused heads to turn. It was in the way he walked, the way he carried himself—she didn't have to read minds to know that all the male students that had passed by him or that were in the class with them now felt inadequate.

Sure, it wasn't just him; Prue had her first two classes with Alice, and they shared the second with Edward, and students had stared at and whispered about the two Cullen's in both—whether it was the novelty of them being new to town or their inhumane beauty that caused students eyes to linger longer than was necessary or respectable, she didn't know yet.

But Emmett was something else altogether.

The way he stood—never hunched and always straight to showcase his full height, with shoulders pulled back, something Prue had ingrained in her brain ever since she started ballet. He also seemed to know just when to cross his arms over his wide chest, making the muscles in his forearms, the biceps that were larger than her head, appear even more imposing.

He spoke with ease, she would have called his tone cocky, but he was so surefooted with his words that it couldn't be anything but confidence. And when he spoke, he never looked anywhere else but her eyes, always dropping the anchor that made it impossible for her to break away from his golden gaze.

Which was what she was finding trouble trying to do now.

Prue watched as Emmett's arm flexed as he slowly dragged the strap of her bag down his arm before handing it out for her to grab.

"Thank you." She spoke before her mouth opened and closed like a guppy, trying to choose her next words. "About…about earlier, in the hall…I'm sor—"

Emmett cut her off.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

Just as she was about to speak again, Emmett beat her to it.

"I mean it." He told her not letting her take blame. "If anyone should be sorry, it's me. I shouldn't have been so forward, I'll pull back a notch."

He watched as his expression took a haughty turn.

"Hopefully you get the bigger picture now."

Prue was confused as Emmett walked only a few feet away to stand against the wall with Jasper.

Turning to Angela, who she was relieved to have shared the class with, Prue raised a thick, but well-groomed eyebrow.

"Bigger picture?" Her tone was a cross between questioning and stating as she looked at her much taller and older friend for her input.

Angela's dark brown eyes, flickered back and forth between looking at Emmett's tall frame and Prue's puzzled face.

The Swan girl's brows were furrowed, nose scrunched, and plump lips pursed as Emmett's statement played on repeat inside her head.

Angela's eyes briefly glanced over at Emmett again but her head snapped swiftly back to Prue, a blush overcoming her pale cheeks as she had been caught.

Both girls were oblivious to Emmett's snickers at Angela's reaction and Jasper quick shove to his side.

"I think he likes you."

If Prue was confused before, she was even more so now at Angela's words.

"I just met him this morning." Prue hissed under her breath hurriedly, head turning to look inconspicuously over at the two brothers—one specifically—but his eyes were already on her. "We've said like three words to each other. He looks like he could be Johnny Depp from 21 Jump Street."

She knew that wasn't true, they had spoken a handful of words by her locker and in the hall that led to a disagreement. The thought of Emmett was quickly giving Prudence Swan whiplash.

"We live in Forks, Prue. The toddlers are more troublesome than the teens." Angela told her before stating dreamily, "I think it's kind of sweet."

Prue went to respond to her friend but the teacher entering caused her to be unable to.

"I'm Mrs. Wilcox. You are in AP World History." Her booming voice carried throughout the small room. "If you do not think you belong here…if you think that you will not be able to keep up with the curriculum, you can leave now and be placed in the regular World History class. You still have two weeks to decide."

Prue's sudden weariness seemed to attract Mrs. Wilcox's sharp blue eyes and she quickly nodded her head to reassure the teacher that she understood.

Mrs. Wilcox was an older woman, with more gray in her hair than the obvious orange-red that it used to be in her younger days.

 _The Crusher._

That's what her father had said the students had called her back in his high school days when she told him she wanted to take an advanced history class. Mrs. Wilcox had been the World History teacher back when her father was a student at Forks High twenty years ago. And she had already been teaching there for ten years before he began high school.

Apparently this woman didn't know what retirement was.

Prue could see why Mrs. Wilcox earned that nickname as her stern eyes scanned over the students, looking for any sign of weakness.

Only a junior boy appeared unable to handle such a scathing gaze because when _The Crusher's_ gaze locked on to him, he barely held eye contact before he was rushing out of the classroom.

Prue choked down a laugh, amused at the boy's cowardice of an old lady, but it was quick to vanish as she took notice of Mrs. Wilcox stalking towards where she and Angela were standing.

"Is there something funny Ms. Swan?"

Prue's mocha eyes widened for only a moment in fear—Mrs. Wilcox was an old woman…surely Prudence could take her.

"No, ma'am."

Mrs. Wilcox's eyes pierced her face as Prue avoided eye contact; seemingly satisfied the teacher walked away.

* * *

As Emmett watched the old woman stalk towards Prue, he took a step forward, only to be held by Jasper.

"She's an old lady, what are you gonna do?" His brother's voice mocking him.

He watched the exchange between Prue and the teacher before huffing in discontent.

Yes. Emmett Cullen would take on a human old lady, who most likely was suffering from osteoporosis, for his mate. A flick of the finger and it would all be done.

"You know, Ms. Swan," Mrs. Wilcox's raspy voice addressing Prue only caused his glare to harden. "I once had your father in my class...hopefully you show more promise than he did."

Before she allowed Prue, whose jaw had dropped slightly at the insult to her father, to respond, she was ordering the students to stand against the wall.

Emmett was quick to gracefully move his burly frame beside Prue, his brother following behind.

As he stood beside her, he couldn't help but to teasingly bump his hand against hers every so often, at least until she crossed her arms over her own budding chest.

"Seats will be assigned." Mrs. Wilcox informed, tossing a scathing look to the students who groaned, the ones who were hoping to sit next to friends. "They will be your seats for the rest of the year. No, you cannot change them. So don't ask."

As she started calling out names, Emmett nudged Prue softly with his elbow to gain her attention.

"Maybe we'll get lucky." He just had to add in a wink.

Prue rolled her coffee colored eyes at his suggestion, before turning back to Angela.

Hearing his brother's snicker from beside him, Emmett was quick to send a hard elbow into Jasper's ribs.

"Stop being so aggressive." Jasper whispered. "You're trying too hard."

"It's called being charming." Emmett reiterated matter-of-factly, causing his brother to snort in mocking disagreement.

"Davidson…and Cullen!"

Emmett sighed in disappointment, casting a longing sorrowful look over his shoulder at Prue who wasn't even paying attention to him.

"Swan…and Hale!"

Jasper grinned victoriously at his younger brother who was glaring, but the pathokinetic could feel the envy pouring from him and winked when Emmett grunted in frustration.

It wasn't like Prue was sitting far away from him, in fact, she and Jasper were seated right in front of him, close enough that he didn't even have to lean forward in his chair to be able to touch her.

* * *

It wasn't long before the nineteen students in the class were seated at their new desks and Mrs. Wilcox began to address them.

"I'm sure you all know what history is."

Prue thought it was ridiculous at how she was speaking to them while she pulled her binder for this class and flipped it open, thumbing through dividers until she landed upon a section of loose leaf paper.

She was trying to distract herself, whether it was from the hag that was treating the students like they were imbeciles, or the fact that she could feel someone's gaze burning into the back of her head—she knew without even looking back that it was Emmett's.

Prue had felt his amber eyes on her continuously since he first entered the room.

"Ms. Swan!"

Hands slamming down on her desk snapped her from her thoughts and she looked up startled.

"Surely a blank page isn't more interesting than my lesson?" Mrs. Wilcox asked her rhetorically.

Prue shook her head and then groaned softly in distress. It didn't last long because a wave of calm blanketed her and she took a deep breath, refocusing on the teacher who would no doubt make her dread her favorite subject.

"We all have history. We all contribute to history. Someday, you'll all be history."

 _Real comforting thought, Crusher._

"Prudence is an interesting name, is it not Ms. Swan?"

The young girl didn't know why Mrs. Wilcox kept singling her out. Was her father that terrible of a student for her?

"I guess so." Prue murmured.

"It's not a name you often hear in this day and age." The old woman continued. "Do you know where it comes from? Why it is that your parents gave you this name?"

Glancing up, Prue squinted her eyes scrutinizing the woman who stood in front of her desk.

"It's derived from the Latin word prudentia, meaning 'good judgement'." Prue answered smugly.

 _The Crusher_ **obviously** didn't think she would know that if the expression on her face was anything to go by.

"I was named after The Beatles song, my dad picked it."

Jasper felt a peaceful happiness come over her and he smiled softly, wondering what she was thinking about.

"History." Mrs. Wilcox stated loudly. "The study of past events. Normally relating to a particular country, a period, a group of people. Today, we will be discussing your history. And tonight, you will be writing about it."

Everyone held in a groan, fearful of the old lady's wrath.

"Now turn to your neighbors. Learn about them and their history." She ordered. "Tomorrow, we get down to business and we'll see which of you are cut out for this class."

Prue turned to Jasper, eyes briefly glancing at the teacher who was passing out the syllabus for this class.

When Mrs. Wilcox dropped a pile on to her desk, she took one and passed the rest back to Emmett, whose hand gently grazed her own as he took the pamphlets from her, trying to make eye contact that Prue barely avoided.

She gave a timid smile to the honey blond beside her that she was now facing, unsure of where to begin when Jasper pulled her from her thoughts.

" _Dear Prudence_?"

She was confused for only a moment before she realized what he was speaking of.

"Yeah," a nostalgic smile graced her lips. "My dad used to sing it to me when I was little. Even now, I can still hear him humming it under his breath when he thinks I can't hear him."

Prue looked at Jasper, trying to discreetly examine him. His eyes were topaz like both of his brothers and sisters and he held the same ethereal image that the others did.

One difference she noticed was the constant pained grimace casting a shadow over his beautiful features.

Prue had seen him laugh and banter with his brother, the pain vanishing briefly, only to quickly reappear.

"Are you alright?" She asked, worry in her eyes.

The move to Forks must have been rough for him.

* * *

Emmett smiled at Prue's caring tone.

The girl who sat next to him kept asking him questions and he kept giving short, and if possible, one word answers.

He was more focused on what his mate and brother were talking about.

Emmett was jealous. And he was sure Jasper could feel it.

He nodded his head as the girl next to him spoke, not even knowing if the question was even able to be answered with a nod, his focus solely on Prue who had her head tilted back, giggling like a little girl at something his brother had said.

When Jasper noticed Emmett's gaze, he sent him a smug look.

It wasn't fair.

And now he was pouting.

Like a child who had a toy taken away.

Emmett should have been the one making her laugh. He should have been the one getting to know her directly instead of through eavesdropping.

* * *

It was a mob as students rushed out of Mrs. Wilcox class.

Prue said a quick goodbye to Jasper as the bell rang and then she and Angela had followed their classmates out the door, sticking together so that they didn't get lost in the herd.

As the two freshmen girls made their way to the cafeteria, they chatted about how they thought this year was going to go and if they thought they would last in _The Crusher's_ class, Angela snickering softly at what the students of Chief Swan's high school class had nicknamed the history teacher.

When they made it to the doors of the cafeteria, Angela turned to Prue one last time, inviting her to eat lunch with her.

"Thank you, but I'm gonna sit somewhere else."

Prue knew who was going to be sitting at the table with Angela and she would rather not torture herself any further by being in the presence of the freshmen class' resident mean girls; especially since Lauren had probably already told everyone of her interaction with Emmett.

Reminding her friend that she would see her fifth period, they parted ways—Angela going to pick a table and Prue to the lunch line where few students had already gathered.

Instead of going to the normal line where hot meals were being handed out, Prue walked to the salad bar looking over the choices before grabbing a container and filling it with halved strawberries and a mix between red and green grapes.

Just as she turned to grab a bottle of water from the refrigerated case, she bumped into Lucifer's— _Lauren's_ —sidekick, Jessica.

"Jessica." Prue greeted monotonously, moving to walk around the blue eyed girl, only to be blocked as said girl stepped the same way.

"How was your summer?" Jessica asked leisurely, one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows arched in question.

"Cut to the chase, Jess," Prue demanded, calling the girl before her out on her bullshit. "You made last year miserable for me and now you're asking how my summer was?"

The Stanley girl's oceanic eyes flickered briefly with sympathy, and she appeared apologetic for only a moment before her fake smile was plastered on her face.

Though, Jessica wasn't as cruel as Lauren was—the Stanley girl was more like her follower, doing all she could to please her leader in order to not face her wrath. In fact, had it not been Lauren's influence over Jess, Prue liked to think that the two girls could have been friends.

"I heard you shared classes with some of the new kids." Jess stated. "The Cullen's?"

As if Prue needed the added clarification. They were the only new people in the school, who else did Jess think that Prue would think of as 'the new kids'.

"Is that what this is about?" Prue asked, her tone laced with boredom.

All she wanted to do was pay for her lunch and hurry to find a table that wasn't already taken.

"If you want to know more about the Cullen's, ask them yourself."

Jessica's jaw dropped, brows furrowed in shock as Prue sidestepped around her and went to the register.

"Well that was rude," the Stanley girl hissed, eyes turning to pierce Prue with a fiery glare.

Feeling eyes on her, Prue turned and met Jessica's stare, lifting a hand to wiggle her fingers at the girl.

"Toodles."

Jessica huffed in aggravation, stomping a foot, before storming to a table where Prue could see that Angela sat at.

She and her much taller friend shared an amused smile as milk chocolate eyes met, the latter had seen Jessica throw her tantrum and chuckled demurely.

* * *

Alice was practically floating down the hallway, tinkering and dancing around Jasper as they walked to the cafeteria, Emmett lugging along gracefully behind them.

When they arrived outside the doors, Rosalie and Edward were waiting—the latter more patient than his mate.

"We're sitting with Prue!" the pixie-like vampire beamed in excitement at her younger brother and sister. "I saw it third period."

Before the boys could react, the dark haired pixie and statuesque blonde were off, Rosalie's irritation at having to sit through lunch vanishing at the game going on in her head.

She knew that Alice would sit next to Prue and Rosalie wanted to make sure she would be able to sit on the other side—payback for her younger vampire brother not listening to her orders.

The blonde smiled in glee, almost predatorily, at the thought of Emmett pouting.

Edward had already informed her of what he had heard in Jasper and Emmett's history class as he had been tuned into their brothers' thoughts.

And there she was, Prue was sitting at a round table in front of the expansive lunch room windows, ear buds in both ears, a fork in one hand as she picked at what appeared to be a bowl of fruit and a pen in the other as she doodled on a blank piece of paper.

Before she even realized it, her sister was in her line of vision right next to the Swan girl, startling her with a cold hand placed on her shoulder, causing the girl to pull out her headphones as she asked if they could sit with her.

"You're the only one we really know."

With a nod of her head, Alice's grinned, pulling out the chair next to her, taking a sit and quickly chattering away, her pointed chin resting on her hand as she gazed dreamily at Prue.

Rosalie snorted unattractively at her sister's actions.

Yes, they were all excited about finding Prue, but Alice was taking it to a whole other level.

She was acting worse than Emmett.

 _Scratch that_. Rosalie thought. _**No one**_ could be as bad as Emmett.

At least if the thoughts that Edward had heard were anything to go by.

Rosalie's golden orbs spotted her burly brother in her peripheral, hurrying to make it to the chair next to Prue before she did. It seemed he knew of her idea.

But he wasn't fast enough.

As Rose pulled out the chair on Prue's other side, she sent the girl a kind smile. A smile that was normally reserved for her family only, and sent a smug one Emmett's way as he grumbled and chose to sit across from his mate instead.

"I told you not to harass her." The Hale girl sang under hear breath, lips unable to be seen moving but her amber eyes held a victorious gleam.

Edward chuckled at his mate's antics, taking the seat next to her as Jasper took the chair next to Alice.

* * *

Prue reached up to scratch the back of her neck and sucked her lips in, glancing around to the five people whose eyes seemed to be focused on her.

This was awkward.

No one was speaking.

Alice was still staring at her dreamily.

Emmett looked like a hungry animal stalking its prey.

Jasper appeared to be scrutinizing her.

Rosalie was looking at her with a tilted head, examining her in a way that was different to her twin's.

Jasper seemed as though he were searching for something, Rosalie memorizing.

* * *

Edward kicked Emmett's shin and pinched his mate's side to get them to release their stares at hearing Prue's thoughts.

Hearing the music still coming from the Swan girl's ear buds, Edward decided to try to dissolve to awkwardness.

"Do you play the piano, Prudence?"

She looked over at him in confusion.

 _That's a random question._

"Your music." The bronzed haired vampire clarified. "I couldn't help but hear it."

Understanding finally crossed Prue's face as she finally shut the iPod off that was playing Yiruma, wrapping the cord from her ear buds around it and stuffing it into her bag.

"I used to dance ballet." She told him. "I guess that's where I fell in love with classical music and I attempted to learn the piano afterwards. I just wasn't any good at it."

Edward smiled at her kindly, although internally he was chuckling at the memory that flashed through the younger girls head—she was much younger and clomping on the ivory keys as her head swayed back and forth.

Jasper could feel his amusement and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Edward plays." Rosalie commented. "He's quite good at it."

"Well at least one of us is." Prue laughed. "I was an absolute disaster."

* * *

As lunch continued, Prue learned more about the Cullen's, and they about her.

She told them about how she used to live in Phoenix with her mother and sister, Bella; and how, when she was younger, she decided that she wanted to come live with her father full time. The only thing that she disliked about moving to Forks was that there was no ballet studios, which was something she thoroughly enjoyed, nearby and she had to give it up.

Prue didn't tell them how, when her father could see she was missing her hobby, he had spent a weekend building the young girl her own portable ballet barre—but Edward saw the memory clear as day play out in her mind.

Alice had told Prue how they were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife, Esme. Jasper and Rose being the woman's niece and nephew. She learned how they moved from place to place, they had come to Forks from Alaska, as Carlisle, which was the good doctor's name, wanted to share his expertise and experience with smaller town hospitals because doctors often overlooked them in favor of bigger ones in larger towns.

Prue had told them that she preferred Fork's to Phoenix, where she went for two weeks every summer, because she didn't care for the heat and the scarcity of nature. She liked the cold, dreary days that Forks offered her on a daily basis and the evergreen trees making up the forests surrounding the town. She just wished that when it snowed that it would stick and now immediately be washed away by the rain.

* * *

Emmett's body was leaned back into his chair, long, thick legs stretched out in front of him and his muscled arms crossed over his chest as he tilted his head, watching Prue with eyes glimmering like liquid topaz.

He took in every word that came from her plump lips, watching as her smile widened as she shared a heavenly giggle with his sisters, not adding anything to the conversation—just staring like a creeper, which Jasper had vocalized to him—hanging on to his mate's every word.

Yes. Emmett Cullen was in complete bliss.

* * *

Prue felt something nudging her right foot and moved it away.

Not even a second after she had moved her foot, she felt another gentle nudge.

Unless Alice or Rosalie were playing footsies with her—which she doubted—it could only be one other person.

Looking away from Alice, her mocha eyes flickered to the person sitting across from her, a teasing smile playing across his pink lips, playfulness in his eyes.

Prue pursed her full lips, trying to hide her smile though amusement at the situation was present clear as day in her eyes that she quickly rolled at him.

He was built like a grown man yet acted like a hyperactive puppy.

* * *

Rose sat beside Edward as he whispered in her ear, telling her what Emmett was doing.

The blonde had mixed feelings about the situation, but her uncertainty didn't stop the slight upturning at the corner of her mouth.

She wanted her brother to be happy and clearly he was. Prue being the cause of the wide, childish grin on her burly brother's face.

Edward and Jasper had both told her of Prue's unsureness…of her confusion at what she was suddenly feeling and why. Her mate had more insight since he could hear exactly what was going on in the Swan girl's head than just the emotions that Jasper could feel pouring off of her.

Rose remembered how she had felt when she had met Edward the first time—she was human, he already a vampire. She was confused and unsure like Prue was now. But unlike Emmett was with Prue, Edward avoided her.

When she was changed into a vampire, those feelings only magnified and Edward no longer stayed away, explaining to her what she was feeling and why. She knew that Edward was willing to let her go because she was human and he wanted her to live and have the things that he could never give her.

Rose knew that Emmett wouldn't grant Prue with that kindness.

He'd been searching for so long and now he found her…he _had_ her.

There was no way in hell he was letting her go under any circumstances.

Casting her golden eyes to demurely look underneath the table, she could see Emmett's foot gently bump Prue's, the latter not moving hers away, and a bittersweet feeling overwhelmed Rosalie at the thought of what was still to come.

* * *

When lunch had finished, Prue had said goodbye to the Cullen's before leaving with Alice, who she shared the rest of her classes with.

The last three periods seemed to drag on before at last, the final bell rang.

Alice and Prue stopped at their lockers to grab what they needed to take home, Alice's melodic laugh echoing throughout the corridor as she helped Prue open hers.

The two girls chattered quietly as they walked to the entrance of the school, Alice meeting with her family asking Prue if she wanted them to wait with her until her dad came.

Emmett looked at her expectantly, hoping she would say yes so that he could spend just a few more minutes with her, but the girl shook her head sending a smile of gratitude at their thoughtfulness.

While most of them walked out the doors and to their car, Emmett strayed behind for only a moment.

As he stepped closer to Prue, only an inch or so separating, he lifted a hefty hand, using the tips of his ice cold fingers to tenderly stroke the apple of her cheek. You wouldn't expect such a gentle touch from such a behemoth of a man.

And like all the times before, Prue's breath caught, her heart beating rapidly as his amber eyes locked onto her own orbs.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" A gentle smile was on his face as he asked her this question, even though the answer was an obvious one.

When she finally responded, Emmett looked as if he were in pain at having to walk away.

And the further his steps took him away from Prue, she felt as though something was suddenly missing. Never before had she felt such a sense of longing…such an _ache_ that could be felt down to her very bones.

Prue had never felt anything like this before. Not until she watched Emmett Cullen walk away.

* * *

After Prue's dad had picked her up from school, he dropped her off at home, leaving her to do homework while he went back to the station to finish up on paperwork.

Now the father and daughter duo found themselves in **their** booth at the diner they frequented almost seven days a week.

They had talked about their day, Prue teasing her father about troublesome deer that terrorized the town and him asking her how _The Crusher's_ class had gone.

Prue was animated, she was both talking and moving with exaggeration as she told her dad about her day, loving as she made her father laugh like a child.

It was so rare of a sound to hear that every time she did, Prue smiled until her cheeks were sore and her face ached.

"Oh, and I met the new doctor's kids today." Prue told her father as she took a bite of her chicken. "I have classes with four of them. There's three boys and two girls. Alice and Edward are freshmen like me. Rose, Jasper, and Emmett are sophomores. I don't have any classes with Rosalie."

Charlie nodded his head as he focused on what his daughter was saying.

"I knew he had kids." He whistled. "He's not that old himself. Him and his wife are good people for taking in five kids. How are they?"

Prue's mouth screwed up as she thought of how to respond.

Alice, although at first she kind of scared Prue. The girl was forward—very forward. When Prue should have been welcoming her, Alice had gone and welcomed herself into Prue's life. Not that she minded much anymore. Prue had the rest of her classes after lunch with Alice and the Cullen girl had grown on her. Although she always looked at the Swan girl like she knew something that no one else did.

But Prue didn't share that last thought with her father.

Rosalie had this ice queen mask on every time she had caught a glimpse of the girl between classes. She had even worn it when her family had say with Prue at lunch. Prue had seen the crack in the façade when she greeted Prue with the smallest of smiles, which were filled with nothing but gentleness. It made the young girl wonder what Rose was hiding underneath it all.

Everyone spoke of her like she was a prissy bitch and that she looked at them as if she was above them. But Rosalie had never acted that way towards the short time Prue had known her.

She told Charlie of Jasper, who she had discovered was Rosalie's twin. Aside from the similar complexion, the honey blonde hair, and topaz eyes, the two Hale's looked nothing else alike. She told him how she thought the move must have been hard on him due to the pain filled expression he constantly seemed to wear on his face during school.

And then of Edward who looked like he always knew something no one else did. During lunch and the two classes they shared, at certain times he would get an amused smile on his face, almost as if he had heard an unspoken joke. Prue was quick to add in that he looked like he belonged on the catwalk or on the cover of book with his romance-novel brooding stare.

Charlie listened intently to his daughter's words, adding his few words of input or asking questions where he thought he should. When his daughter stopped speaking and a far off look clouded her expression his own bushy brows furrowed in confusion.

"Prue…?"

The girl snapped from her thoughts and smiled at her dad.

"They're all really nice." She added.

"I thought there were five?" Charlie questioned in confusion, cutting a piece of his steak. "What about Emmett? Wasn't that what you said his name was?"

 _Emmett_.

Her heart started beating like a hummingbird's at just hearing his name.

This couldn't be healthy.

Oh God. What was Prue supposed to tell her fatherabout Emmett?

Was she supposed to tell him how his molten honey gaze made her feel like she was _feeling_ for the first time?

That when he smiled at her it felt like she was **breathing** for the first time, even though every curl of his lips took her breath away.

"Prudence?"

Charlie's hand on her forearm pulled her from her thoughts.

"He's really…nice…?" Prue grimaced at the way that sounded—at her choice of words. "We had History together, he sits behind me. He helped me open my locker. We sat together at lunch. Yeah…he's nice…really, really nice."

By the way her dad was looking at her, she could sense that he wanted to say something, maybe question her on her sudden uncertainty—because that's sure what his daughter sounded like—not to mention the fact that she looked haunted.

"Are you sure something didn't happen?" He pressed.

Charlie wasn't confrontational in the slightest. When it came to his daughter, he'd take on the world.

"I'm fine, Daddy." Prue reassured. "I'm just…confused."

Charlie's brown eyes widened, the same color that his daughter inherited from him.

"Umm…" He mumbled. "Is…is this another…another Mike Newton…"

Chief Swan was wracking his brain trying to find the right word.

"Situation?"

He awkwardly cleared his throat as his daughter glared at him in contempt.

"What? No!" Prue was quick to disagree. "I just met him today, Dad."

Charlie nodded, scratching the back of his neck and avoiding his daughter's scathing look.

"I just don't want another phone call saying I've got to come pick my daughter up because she stuck gum in some girl's hair."

"Lucifer deserved it." Prue stated with no emotion, sending a pokerfaced look to her dad.

Charlie shook his head but couldn't contain the chuckle that escaped at his daughter's nickname for the girl.

"Well between The Crusher and Lucifer, I'm sure you're going to have an exciting year."

He stood up shrugging on his jacket, helping Prue with her own, before they walked to the register to pay, saying goodbye to the other locals that always frequented the diner at the same time the Swan's did.

Walking to the police cruiser Prue turned her gaze up to her father, smiling just the slightest.

"What?" Charlie asked when he felt his daughter's stare. "I got something on my face?"

As he was bring up a hand to wipe at his mustached face, Prue looped her arm through his, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"No," she whispered. "I'm just glad you're my dad."

Charlie blushed, mumbling his gratitude before he unlooped his arm from hers, instead wrapping it around her slim shoulders, squeezing her to him.

"I'm glad I'm your dad, too." He reiterated before he pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

* * *

That night, Prue lay beneath her thick blanket, curtains open just a little to allow the light from the waning moon to cast a soft glow around her room.

Her mind kept wandering back to the events of the day keeping her from rest.

Or maybe it was just one event in particular that catapulted into small little moments that Prue couldn't even begin to wrap her head…or her heart…around.

Her mocha eyes stared tiredly and thoughtfully at the popcorn ceiling, almost as if she were expecting it to give her the answers.

Growing up, Prue's father always told her to follow her gut—that it would never fail her.

But her gut didn't know what to do about Emmett Cullen.

She had never been looked at that way. She had never seen anyone look at anybody that way.

He had made her feel electrified…exposed—like she had nowhere to hide.

Emmett's stare had ignited a fire inside of her.

And right now, Prue didn't know whether she wanted to douse the flames…or feed them.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ As much as this story is for me I want you guys to be just as satisfied. I've been brainstorming ideas for future chapters and writing them down and planning them out so that I wouldn't forget…some are quite cute and fluffy while others are serious. Is there anything specific you'd like to see happen? If you have anything, just let me know and I'll find some place to incorporate it.

I very much enjoy **constructive** criticism and thoughts on how I can better my writing/story telling. So feel free to drop a comment.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
